Nicholaschappell
also known as Nicholas & Andrew are a team competing in The Amazing Race 1, The Amazing Race 3 and The Amazing Race 4. Profile See Nicholas & Andrew's Profile Archive for older profiles. Nicholas *'Age:' 14 * Current Residence: * Connection to your teammate: * Current occupation: * Three words to describe you: * Favorite hobbies: * What is the accomplishment you are most proud of? * What famous person reminds you of yourself? * What famous person reminds you of your teammate? * What scares you most about traveling? * What excites you most about traveling? * Biggest challenge you and your teammate will face on The Race together: * Pet peeve about your teammate: * What country and place would you most like to visit and why? * Why do you think you and your teammate will win? Andrew *'Age: '''14 * '''Current Residence:' * Connection to your teammate: * Current occupation: * Three words to describe you: * Favorite hobbies: * What is the accomplishment you are most proud of? * What famous person reminds you of yourself? * What famous person reminds you of your teammate? * What scares you most about traveling? * What excites you most about traveling? * Biggest challenge you and your teammate will face on The Race together: * Pet peeve about your teammate: * What country and place would you most like to visit and why? * Why do you think you and your teammate will win? Season 1 *Leg 1: 12th ** - ** - ** Arrived 12th. 1st Team Eliminated. Season 3 *Leg 1: 9th ** 2nd Flight. ** Andrew ** Flag Assemble ** Arrived 9th. *Leg 2: 5th ** 1st Flight. ** Won the Fast Forward. ** - ** - ** Arrived 5th. *Leg 3: 7th ** 2nd Flight. ** - ** National Anthem ** Andrew ** Arrived 7th. *Leg 4: 7th ** Nicholas ** French ** Arrived 7th. *Leg 5: 7th ** Andrew ** Not To Be ** - ** Arrived 7th. *Leg 6: 7th ** Nicholas ** Arrived 7th. Superleg. *Leg 7: 6th ** False Flag ** Andrew ** Arrived 6th. *Leg 8: 3rd ** Intersectioned with Joan & Sam. *** Pretty Place → Pale Puzzle ** Andrew ** Arrived 3rd. *Leg 9: 5th ** - ** Nicholas ** Ugrós ** Arrived 5th. Non-Elimination Leg. *Leg 10: 5th ** Completed Speedbump. ** Nicholas ** Metro ** U-Turned by Perry & Tyler. *** Maly ** Arrived 5th. 7th Team Eliminated. Season 4 *Leg 1: 4th ** Andrew ** Street ** Arrived 4th. *Leg 2: 5th ** - ** Nicholas ** Meke ** Arrived 5th. *Leg 3: 8th ** Andrew ** Near Location → Near Extinction ** Arrived 8th. *Leg 4: 6th ** - ** Sing A Song ** Arrived 6th. Trivia *Nicholas & Andrew's total average is 6,6. Their average placement is 9th. *Nicholas & Andrew have named 1 episode of The Amazing Race 4. **That May Sound Silly, But Whatever *Nicholas & Andrew are one of three teams to be eliminated at the starting line of a Leg. The other teams are London & Ian, Mike & Kaeden and Caleb & Sam. Records Season 1 *First team to be eliminated. *First male-male team to be eliminated. *Lowest placing team; 12th. *Lowest average placing team; 12th. *Lowest average placing male-male team; 12th. *Lowest placing male-male team: 12th. *Youngest team; 13. Season 3 *First male-male team to be eliminated. *Highest placing team to never win a Leg; 5th. *Highest placing team to never name an episode; 5th. Season 4 *First team to name an episode. *Youngest team; 14. Tied with Purry & Koror. The Amazing Race *First team to be eliminated. *First male-male team to be eliminated. *First team to win the Fast Forward but not place 1st. *First team to play three times. *Lowest placing team; 12th. *Lowest average placing team; 12th. *Lowest average placing male-male team; 12th. *Lowest placing male-male team: 12th. *Youngest team; 13. Tied with Caleb & Sam. *Highest placing team to never name an episode; 5th. Tied with Kaeghan & Chandni. Category:The Amazing Race 1 Category:The Amazing Race 1 Teams Category:Teams Category:12th (TAR) Category:The Amazing Race 3 Category:The Amazing Race 3 Teams Category:Returning Teams Category:5th (TAR) Category:The Amazing Race 4 Category:The Amazing Race 4 Teams Category:Youngest Teams Category:Male/Male Teams Category:Non-Elimination Leg Survivors Category:American Teams Category:Superleg Survivors Category:Fast Forward Winners